


In The Moonlight

by imdoingathingmom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdoingathingmom/pseuds/imdoingathingmom
Summary: A certain someone sneaks into the reader’s room while she’s sleeping, this is what happens.





	In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU'RE NOT INTO DUBCON DO NOT READ, ALSO THIS IS 18+

After punching in the code, the door to your room slid open with a soft hiss, and he stepped into the room as quietly as he could. But you were a heavy sleeper, you grew up surrounded by loud noises and had learned to adjust. The moon was at its brightest that night. The blood red curtains covering the floor to ceiling windows of your room were pulled open a crack, letting soft rays of moonlight cut through the darkness like a blade. It gave everything in the room a ethereal feeling, especially your panty clad form. Stopping at the foot of your bed, he watched the rise and fall of your back as you hugged the pillow beneath you. You slept on your stomach, in nothing but a band t-shirt and black satin panties, with one leg hiked up and the other straightened out. Your hair covered every part of your face except your mouth as you evenly breathed in and out. He continued to watch you sleep as he slowly pulled the comforter down your legs. You shifted in your sleep, pulling your leg up slightly higher, and his throat went dry as he froze. Your ass was in perfection position now, pussy on display, and just enough room for him to slide up behind you. A groan threatened to leave his throat as he drank in the sight of you.

Maybe he should turn back, he thought. This wasn’t right…but then again maybe it was. You had gave him the code after all. You had just got back from shopping with Wanda and Natasha when you had seen him in the kitchen. He was having a conversation with Bruce, laughing about some terrible joke. You had this determined look in your eyes, and although it was thrilling, it had also sent fear shooting through him. You marched right over to him, and slipped the piece of paper into his hand, as Bruce had ducked into the fridge for something to eat. You didn’t even explain. You just promptly left the room. At first he thought it was your phone number. Which was strange, because you saw each other on a daily basis, but also made sense. You guys had been flirting off and on for a month now. It didn’t take him long to realize it was the authorization code to your room though, and that’s how he ended up here.

In your room. While you slept. At three in the morning. He wasn’t the type to do this sort of thing, and despite women throwing themselves at him, it had been awhile since he had some action. Not to mention he liked the control the situation gave him. He hadn’t been in control almost his whole life that having it now was almost liberating. And you did basically invite him. Yeah, you did. He pulled the blanket off of your bed, entirely, leaving it in a pile on the floor. He smiled as he trailed a cold hand from your foot up to your calf, rubbing and kneading as he went higher. As he reached the inside of your thighs his breath stuck inside his throat. He was really about to do this. He massaged and squeezed the soft skin there for a bit. Then turned his attention to your fabric covered core. His fingers hesitantly reached out and once they made contact he slowly began to rub them up and down your slit while his thumb rubbed slow circles against your clit. His other hand grabbed your ass, squeezing and rubbing the flesh there. He bit his bottom lip as your body started to react, your pussy dampening your panties, and bringing his dick to attention. It grew harder and harder by the second. Withdrawing his hands he stood back and pushing the waistband of his black sweatpants down, he pushed until they fell with a soft thud at his feet. His cock sprang up and the moonlight pouring into the room made the precum on the tip of his dick sparkle. Stepping from the pool at his feet he stepped up to your bed again and pulled your panties to the side.

The sight of your slick made him silently groan. He rubbed the tips of his fingers along your slit again before sticking one into your warmth. He inched his finger in and out of you for a bit before adding another. He pumped and scissored his fingers inside you, stretching you out. It wasn’t something he had originally planned but his need to be inside you overcame him. After awhile he pulled his fingers out and drew them up to his mouth, your juices coated his tongue. The taste of you, sweet and tangy, exploded across his taste buds. It took every ounce of self control in him not to moan out as his other hand stroked the flesh of his cock.Once his fingers were clean he knelled on the bed behind you, between your legs. Every so slowly and softly, as not to wake you, he grabbed you by the thighs and pulled your legs atop his. The position resulted in the tip of his cock being nestled against the entrance of your heat. He licked his lips and held onto your hips as he pushed himself inside, inch by delicious inch, until he was buried to the hilt. He held himself still, getting used to the feel of you, and cursed under his breath. You were so warm and wet and tight. You weren’t even aware of the fact that he was in you and yet your body responded in the most wonderful way, gripping and squeezing on his cock as if he’d go anywhere. The only place he was going right now was cloud nine.

He ground his knees into the bed to steady himself and held onto you tighter before he started pumping himself in and out of your body. His cock slid between your folds easily and as he looked down, watching where our bodies met, he couldn’t help but moan aloud. He wondered how many times you had dreamed of this. How many times you rubbed your clit to the thought of him fucking you without your consent or knowing. He could see it now. Your back arched, breast out and begging to be touched, while your mouth hung open in a silent moan as your fingers plunged in your sopping cunt. The visual spurred him on and with a grunt he slammed deep into your pussy, rocking you and the bed beneath him. A couple of deep strokes later he felt you stir beneath him and a sudden wave of arousal swept through his body. He moaned out and gripped your hips tighter as he speed up his pace.

A strangled and panicked moan left yours lips as your eyes fluttered open. The bed rocked beneath you as your mind urgently tried to catch up to your body. What the fuck was going on here? You were groggy and it felt as if your body was moving through molasses. You looked over your shoulder and felt your stomach drop. There, fucking into you as if his life depended on it, was none other than Bucky. Suddenly, your hearing caught up to you, and all you could hear was the slap of flesh, as he groaned and moaned into the night. Your sense of feeling came next and all at once you could feel the heat and sting of his body colliding with yours. You certainly hadn’t expected this scenario you had gave him your room key and although this was one of your wilder (and darker) dreams come true you couldn’t help but feel weird? You turned yourself around and gathered the strength to wiggle away from Bucky’s grasp. What sounded like a growl rumbled out of his throat as he grabbed you, with his metal arm, by the back of your neck and pulled you up so that your back was to his chest. Bucky wrapped his flesh arm around your waist and held you there as he continues to pump into you. His damp hair tickled your neck as he pressed wet kisses onto your shoulder. This situation was wrong, very wrong, so you squirmed and wiggled with all your might. You almost loosened his hold on you when the icy fingers of his metal hand tightened around your throat, making it harder you breathe. You stilled your movements as he nibbled on your skin and continued to rock up into you.

His thrusts got faster and with grunt and a change of angle he was suddenly hitting that sweet spot inside you. Your eyes rolled back, your toes curled, and you were seeing stars as another orgasm rolled through you. Two more thrusts and Bucky squeezed your waist tighter as he came inside you with a loud moan. Your body was tingling and sweaty and all you wanted was to lay down now. You went limp in his arms and pushed you into the mattress, falling down on top of you. He laid there for a minute before pulling out and rolling to the side. You laid there and panted as you tried to calm your body. You felt his cum drip out of you and shuddered at the sudden feeling of emptiness. As you laid there you didn’t feel so weird about the situation anymore, maybe this was your true intention when you gave him that piece of paper that day. Bucky rolled over and pulled you into his chest. He wrapped an arm around you, buried his nose in your hair and sighed, and as you drifted off to sleep in his arms you realized that deep down inside this is what you wanted.


End file.
